


Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone

by MeMyselfAndI628



Series: Draco/Harry Original [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndI628/pseuds/MeMyselfAndI628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in my original series and is about the development of Harry and Draco's relarionship. This is slash.<br/>When Harry was only six years old he learned exactly what hatred was. He hated them. His abusive aunt and uncle were oh so perfect in society's eyes. But behind closed doors it was a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of writing this.

 

Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone

 

Summary

 

When Harry was only six years old he learned exactly what hatred was. He hated them. His abusive aunt and uncle were oh so perfect in society’s eyes. But behind closed doors it was a different story. A story of a lonely scared little boy who would grow to be an angry violent teenager.

 

 

Chapter One  
Fear

 

 

“What have I told you about that freakishness boy?!?!” Uncle Vernon screamed in the tiny malnourished five year olds face. “I-I’m sorry uncle I didn’t mean to.” Harry stammered  
“Quiet!!” Vernon slapped him and threw him into the cupboard. The door slammed and the lock clicked into place with finality.  
The darkness was oppressive; it made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Shaking he curled himself into a ball and waited to be remembered. 

 

 

Through his short life Harry had learned much about fear. He knew it could make the strongest and smartest men fall to their knees and sob. But Harry had promised himself he would never cry again. With his sixth birthday had come a disturbing revelation, No one cared. Aunt Petunia just watched when Vernon lost his temper and beat Harry. Dudley laughed. Harry had also learned that the more you speak the more you regret it. So obviously if he talked less they’d hate him less right?

 

 

Harry walked through the crisp leaves on his way to the library. It was a beautiful Saturday morning so he was headed to the safest place he knew. Harry read EVERYTHING. Science, History, Mathematics, Physics, Fantasy, Horror. Anything he could reach, he read. Reading was an escape. He felt like he could climb into the character’s skin in the fantasy books and as long as he was them, he didn’t have to be him.

 

 

On July 24th, 1991 Harry knew Rage. He had grabbed the mail as Vernon had ordered him to and knowing that they’d steal it, slipped the letter addressed to him into his cupboard. Hours later he read the letter by moonlight. 

Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as directions to where to get them. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

 

‘This has got to be bullshit’ was Harry’s first thought. But then realization hit him like a slap in the face. All the strange things, the Dursleys hatred and fear. ‘I’m a wizard. Holy Fuck!’  
Over the years Harry had become quite the thief he had slipped almost 180 pounds from Petunia’s purse and Vernon’s wallet. Diagon Alley. That was where he had to go. That was his key to freedom.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two  
Diagon Alley

 

 

 

 

He stepped silently into the Leaky Cauldron, Looking around at the dim settings and drunk patrons. “D’ya need some help Lad?” A man, Tom he presumed was wiping out a mug and staring at him.   
“Yes” his little used voice cracked slightly and he tried again. “I am trying to get into Diagon Alley.”  
“Ah, well right this way then.” He led Harry out the back door and into a small grassy area. Tom raised his wand and tapped the bricks three up, two across. “Welcome to Diagon Alley” He said grandly.  
“Thank you” Harry murmured as he slipped into the alley. It was easy to hide in a crowd, too easy.   
He walked for a time and soon found himself in front of a bank. ‘Well it couldn’t hurt to try.’ He thought walking up the steps. He was already down some money because of the bus fare to get to London in the first place. He smiled at the ominous poem engraved in gold at the doors to Gringotts. 

 

 

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in there turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.

 

 

‘Interesting creatures’ “Hello sir I was wondering if I might have a Vault here?” Harry had already decided to be as polite as possible to these sharp toothed little, uh, people.  
“Name?”  
“Harry Potter, sir”  
The creature stared at him for a long moment before pulling a bowl and knife from below his desk.  
“You must prove that you are who you say you are Mr. Potter.” The creature handed him the knife and Harry made a small shallow cut along his palm tilting his hand to allow the blood to flow into the bowl.  
The creature waved its hand over the bowl and it gave a disturbing smile. “Do you have your key Mr. Potter?”  
“No Sir.”  
“Hm, Very well, follow me.”

 

One hour later Harry left the bank with one key a bottomless bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, and quite a bit of knowledge. He now knew that Mr. Albus Dumbledore was appointed as his magical guardian and that he had several vaults. He headed for Madam Makin’s Robes for All Occasions and put his thoughts out of his mind for now.  
“Hogwarts, Dear?” Madam Malkin said as Harry entered. “Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.”  
In the back of the shop a boy with white blond hair and silver gray eyes was being measured by a small witch wearing all purple. “Hogwarts, too?” he said as Harry stepped onto the other stool.  
“Yes” Harry’s throat was beginning to hurt from all this talking, “I’m Harry Potter”  
“Are you really?” The blond looked very excited now. “Well I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I’m going to be a Slytherin.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Do you want to be my friend?” Draco looked at him warily.  
“Alright”  
“Great!”

 

Harry spent the next hour with Draco and his parents, picking up the rest of his school supplies and several interesting books that were not on his list. After the Malfoy’s had left Harry got himself a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and dropped his luggage off there, before going to explore.

 

His wand was held in his pocket as he peered into the darkness of what the rickety sign declared as Knockturn Alley. ‘Ah what the hell.’ He thought strolling cockily into the alley

He browsed through the books in Borgin and Burkes noting how much darker they were from the ones in Flourish and Blotts. He bought several old and dangerous looking books before heading into the next shop. People weren’t really paying much attention to him, as long as you acted like you knew where you were going to patrons didn’t really care about you.   
He wandered the dark dreary streets for a few hours more before retreating to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. That night he began reading. ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ridiculous’ the only thing that stupid title was good for was probably extortion. He learned several Hexes, Jinxes, Curses and Charms. He also learned the proper way to chop, dice and slice Potions ingredients. Ah and he learned of the four Houses. So far, Slytherin sounded best.

 

He fell into bed at 2:30am, School started on September 1st it was now July 25th, technically as it was 2:30am. Draco’s father Lucius Malfoy had offered to bring Harry to the Hogwarts express. They’d agreed to meet up at in the Leaky Cauldron at ten-thirty on the 1st. With delightfully chilling dark curses in his head Harry fell asleep.


	3. Exploring, Gringotts and the Train.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

Chapter Three  
Exploring, Gringotts and the Train.

 

 

 

 

Harry awoke with a purpose in mind, last night he had read about blocks and now he had to see if there were any on him. He stood to dress and noted his reflection in the grimy mirror with distaste. He could see his ribs. ‘Maybe there’s a potion for that’ After dressing he walked out of the room and grabbed a muffin off of the complimentary breakfast tray, then it was into the alley.

 

He arrived at Gringotts in record time, and frowned when he realized he’d have to speak again. ‘C’est la vie’ He walked to the closest goblin, as he now knew the creatures were called, and asked him to run a test on him to check for magical blocks. The test was relatively simple; all he had to do was lie down on a table and wait. The results though really Fucking Pissed Him Off!

 

He had several incredibly powerful blocks on his magic, that would make it difficult to access his magic if not removed. Luckily they were. After that informative morning he headed off to the magical pets shop. “Hello there.” He hissed to a small Black Mamba.  
“A speaker, what can I do for you?” The deceptively small reptile replied.  
“I wonder if you might like to leave here with me?”  
“Very well, I am called Aeries”  
“I am Harry.”

 

Harry walked quite happily through various stores with a dangerous smirk on his face and an even more dangerous creature on his wrist. He had replaced all his trashy muggle clothing with their magical equivalents, and had bought several new books as well. Last night he had stumbled across a very interesting store in Knockturn, but he hadn’t really looked around much. Now though he was back and with a replenished stock of money too.

 

He strolled lazily through the shelves of books when something caught his eye. The Blackest Art: Blood Magic. The book itself was a leathery black with what looked like blood dripping down it. “Hmm what a delightful book. Don’t you agree Aeries?”  
“Yes, very evil, very good.” Aeries had started moving closer to the book which Harry took as agreement even before he spoke. Or hissed. ‘What had he been thinking of earlier…ah yes, potions’ He paid for the book and headed off to find someone who sold healing potions.

He would have to take the potions every night before he slept for the next year, to fix what the muggles had done to him. But the results would be worth it. Aeries was eating a rat while Harry laid on the bed of their hotel room reading The Blackest Art. There were so many things you could do with Blood Magic, a pity it was illegal. Though it wasn’t as if that would stop him.

One possible problem with Blood Magic was that it required the user to not only be mentally and magically strong but physically as well. He’d have to start exercising. ‘Shit I forgot to send an owl to the school’ “Would you like to come with me Aeries, I’m going to the post office.”  
“No, thank you.”

 

One thing he’d noticed was that speaking Parseltongue didn’t make his throat hurt like normal speaking did. Perhaps it was because Parseltongue was softer? He shook his head and ordered an owl to deliver his acceptance of the Hogwarts invitation and walked slowly back to the Leaky Cauldron. He grabbed some food before heading back up stairs. He wasn’t sure if it was safe for him to be doing strenuous exercise while he was taking the muscle and bone regenerative potions.

He’d probably have to check up on that. Aeries was dozing in the remaining sunlight on the windowsill when he entered the room. He flopped back onto the bed and read over half of the book before taking his potion and going to sleep just before 4am.  
The next few days passed quickly and before he knew it Harry was standing with the Malfoys in Kings Cross Station. “Have a good term boys.” Lucius said with a curt nod which Harry simply returned before walking away. Draco caught up with him a few minutes later in the compartment he had chosen.

“Hello Harry, see my new owl? He’s a rare Egyptian Eagle owl. I named him Persephone.”  
“That’s nice” Harry didn’t even look up from the Potions book he was reading.  
“Hmph.” Draco pouted for a moment before storming off to find someone who would pay more attention to him.

About 30 minutes later Harry was disturbed again, “Have you seen a toad? Neville’s lost one.” He glanced up to see a girl with a mass of curly hair staring at him.  
“No.” Apparently the girl saw this as an invitation to sit across from him, yanking the shaking boy who’d previously been hiding behind her down as well.  
“I’m Hermione Granger, This is Neville Longbottom.” She sat for a moment obviously expecting him to answer, and when he failed to spoke again. “What are you reading?”

“Potions”

 

She gave him a glare and stomped out Neville in tow. “These people are very annoying Aeries.” Unfortunately his snoozing snake didn’t bother to answer. He ate some sweets off of the trolley and learned he had a taste for Blood pops and Acid pops before they arrived at the school.

 

“Firs’ years ova’ he’!!” A large man was hollering. Harry was a little irritated by the boats that they had to ride in but didn’t comment. He was in a boat with Draco who was evidently afraid of water as he was clinging to Harry’s arm. The girl Hermione and the shaky boy Neville were in their boat as well. Once inside the castle a prim woman explained the house system to them before leaving them to their own devices.

“We’re ready for you now.” Professor McGonagall led the terrified first years and Harry into the Great Hall.  
“When I call your name please come up here and I will place the sorting hat upon your head.” Professor McGonagall pulled open a long scroll while Hermione blabbered on about the ceilings enchantments.

 

“Abbott, Hannah”  
“HUFFLEPUFF”

 

“Bones, Susan”  
“HUFFLEPUFF”

 

“Boot, Terry”  
“RAVENCLAW”

 

“Brocklehurst, Mandy”  
“RAVENCLAW”

 

“Brown, Lavender”  
“GRYFFINDOR”

 

“Bulstrode, Millicent”  
“SLYTHERIN”

 

“Finch-Flechley, Justin”  
“HUFFLEPUFF”

 

“Finnigan, Seamus”  
“GRYFFINDOR”

 

“Granger, Hermione”  
“GRYFFINDOR”

 

“Longbottom, Neville”  
“GRYFFINDOR”

“Malfoy, Draco”  
“SLYTHERIN”

The next few people were sorted quickly and then it was finally Harry turn.  
“Potter, Harry” The room fell deathly silent, unfortunately it didn’t last. After the silence came the whispers. Harry walked forward and the hat began to shake slightly. It was placed on his head “s-s-SLYTHERIN” Shock covered everyone’s features, well almost everyone. The headmaster just looked horrified, Draco however looked ecstatic. ‘Oh well can’t please them all’.


End file.
